Squeegee
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Nny decides that tonight would be the perfect night to visit his easily terrorized neighbor. Cute, if not slightly disturbing.


Arm: Yes

Arm: Yes. We got a fanfic idea for JTHM... How...expected. Well, has anyone else but us noticed how much Nny seems to like Squee? 

Leg: Yeah. Well, Arm and I have dwelled on it for a short amount of time, and decided to do a short fic from Nny's POV and try dwell on it more, I guess. I dunno. ^_^' We are claiming no ownership to Jhonen Vasquez's (bless his demented heart) characters. Kay?

Arm: ::sighs:: Takes place at the end of Issue 7, if you really need a time line. I hate timelines. 

Squeegee

I sighed as I looked out of the window. I should pay a visit to Squee; I could hear his parents yelling at him over the screams of the people I killed today. Just to make sure the little kid is all right. I have no idea why but I feel...I don't know...protective of him, I simply do. The kid somehow reminds me of myself, but then again, I can't even begin to remember what I was like when more than 3 years ago. 

"You worthless piece of shit! You've RUINED my FUCKING life!" 

I cringed at that. I still can't believe I didn't kill his father yet. He reminds me of all the people who've pissed me off in one way or another. I just wanted to go back over there and beat the shit out of him, but I had terrorized Squee last time when I just knocked his father out. I was in a hurry to get my ass away from this place for a little while. Though, it was very worth it. I smiled a little at the memory.

__

You're happy again. You're not supposed to be happy, a voice said in the back of my mind.

"Psycho D-Boy?" I asked myself in disbelief. "Get the fuck out of my head, I don't need to hear this shit from you again. I can be happy if I want to," I stated out loud. How can he be back? I thought he was gone. I didn't get a response. I guess it must have been my imagination again. 

I suddenly got off of the box I was sitting on and decided to go pay Squee a visit. He might need somebody around right now. Plus, I had the need to scare someone. Just scare, not kill. I hadn't done that in awhile. Plus, it's fun scaring Squee. It's one of the many reasons why I liked the poor kid so much. 

A little tiny, small, beady part of me told me not to traumatize the boy tonight. Oh, come on, that would be no fun! I wanted to traumatize him! Though, just for this once, I decided to listen to what I guess was what was left of my conscious. I smiled even wider. I guess I still had a little bit of a human being left in me. That's good to know. 

I snuck into Squee's room through his window. The kid had been smart; he left it wide open for me. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to come in, with his teddy bear. The Mr. Bear that told me fuckin' lies.... Oh, wait, that's off topic. When Squee finally did walk in, he was looking at the ground, looking as depressed as can be.

"Hello, Squee," I said to him in a sorta cheerful voice.

This made Squee jump about five or so feet in the air. I had to control myself from laughing at it. "What do you want from me this time?... Shmee tells me that you're still a bad guy," Squee told me.

"Fuck what the bear said," I stated quietly. "Is everything going on okay here? I thought I heard some screams," I brought myself to ask. 

Squee looked over at me sadly. I hate it when he looks like that. I really do. He looks so vulnerable, worse than what I look like when Psycho D-boy could convince me to kill myself. "Daddy was yelling at me today... Mommy was yelling at him... I don't like it when they yell," Squee replied, sniffling a little bit as he said it.

"I don't like it when people yell either Squee--"

"Todd. My name is Todd," Squee spoke up. He never does that.

"Like I said before, I like 'Squee' better," I told him, causing him to look down at the floor again. "But, just for tonight, I'll call you Todd instead of Squee, okay?" I asked him. 

That caused something that looked like a smile out of him. I've never seen him smile at anything I did for him. It made me feel like I've actually done something right for once. "Okay," Squee said quietly as he nodded his head. 

"Why was your father yelling at you today, Squ...Todd?" I asked. 

"He said that he didn't love me and that he doesn't want me around..." Squee answered. "Nobody wants me around. Even the kids at school don't like me. They all told me to go away and leave them alone," he continued sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Now, I don't usually get emotional, but I felt very sad and upset to hear that. I wanted to go and hug the kid, but I decided not to do so because I still had some blood on my hands. And I already told myself I wouldn't scare him today. "There are some people who want you around, you know," I heard myself say. 

Wait. Did that just come out of me?! The least LIKED person in the world?! The most FUCKED up one?! Man, now I really need to see if I'm sick or not. 

"Really?" Squee asked me, his eyes lighting up just slightly. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, some people like you. Don't take it for granted, though, and don't try to kill them either, that scares them away," I advised, remembering that incident with Devi. Damn, I wish she had accepted my apology. 

Instead of getting scared, Squee giggled at that. I mean, COME ON, that kid NEVER giggles. "Okay, I won't try to do that," he said in-between giggles. 

I crossed my arms behind my head and looked up at Squee's ceiling. I noticed that he drew a lot of pictures of his parents. It's a pity they don't like them. One picture caught my eye. It looked strangely like me.

"What are you looking at?" Squee asked as he cautiously got on the bed and sitting next to me. It was strange, the kid never trusted me enough to move towards me before. He looked up at his ceiling as well. "I drew a lot of those pictures because I thought they would somehow make my parents notice me and care about me a little more," Squee told me.

"Really? Did they work?" I asked. 

"No," Squee said sadly. I looked down at him. He looked like he could really use a friend, and not that bear. I could be his friend, if I didn't scare him away first. 

I looked back up. "Hey, is that one me, up there?" I asked finally, pointing to the picture.

Squee looked at it as well, then nodded his head. "I drew you because I wanted to show Daddy what you looked like. He didn't believe that you were real," Squee told me.

"TODD! Get your ass back over here, I need you to do something for Mommy!" 

I growled at that. How dare she boss the poor kid around like he was some kind of slave? I just wanted to tear that woman apart. Squee looked up at me worriedly. "Don't kill her," he pleaded softly.

I was so shocked that I just blinked dumbly at Squee. "What?" I asked him finally.

"You can't kill Mommy, that would mean I would have to live with just Daddy. And Daddy hurts me more than Mommy," Squee said quietly. 

I looked at the kid skeptically, but I finally nodded to him. I won't kill her. Fine. I can go just this once without killing a stupid human being that should treat her child better. What the hell am I talking about?! I just HAVE to kill her! But only when Squee's old enough to take care of himself, I don't feel like leaving him with that disgusting pig of a father. 

Squee hopped off of the bed and walked down the hall. I took that time to look around his room even more. I found a few notebooks that were scribbled in. I read a few of what was written in it. The kid nearly had as many problems as me, though he wasn't homicidal yet. Good. Let's make sure he stays that way. I also found another picture of me. If I didn't know better, I'd say the kid liked me. 

"Nny?" Squee asked when he came back. It shocked me at first that he actually remembered what my nickname was. I smiled at that as I turned around to acknowledge that he was there. "Don't tell me stories tonight, okay?" Squee asked.

I sighed. I had a really good story ready for him too, but I figured since he wasn't really quite the same right now, I would do him a favor. "Sure," I answered. I looked at a small clock next to his bed. "I oughta get going. You need to go to sleep. I'm so awake right now I need to do something... See you," I said as I began to climb out of his window.

"Wait!" Squee said quietly. I stopped lowering myself out of the window and waited for him to continue. "Nny, can you come back tomorrow night? You made me feel better...." I felt his small arms wrap around me in a hug. 

I smiled again at the little kid. I just hoped it didn't scare him, like most of my smiles do. I patted him on the head. "Okay. As long as I get to call you 'Squee' tomorrow," I told him. 

"Okay..." Squee replied to me as he let me go. I said good night to him and got out of the window. 

Well, that meeting with Squee went rather well. I really love that kid. I just hope he learns to ignore everything, like I do. Well, okay, I don't ignore everything, I kill everything if it does something mean to me. And one day, his parents will get what they deserve. I giggled maniacally to myself. Oh yes, they WILL get what they deserve.... All in due time... All in due time...

Arm: ^_^. I have no idea how far out of character we got when it came to Nny and Squee, but hey. 

Leg: Sorta heart warming, isn't it? Okay, we'll leave you alone now to review this. If you want to. 


End file.
